Neal Nolan
Príncipe Neal é o filho da Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado. Ele estreou no vigésimo episódio da Terceira Temporada. Ele é Interpretado por oito bebês diferentes e uma criança. História Antes da Segunda Maldição Após retornar à Floresta Encantada depois da reversão da primeira maldição, Branca de Neve descobre que está grávida e compartilha a notícia com o Príncipe Encantado. Quando ela decide revelar publicamente a gravidez para o reino, Regina discorda, já que sua inimiga, a Bruxa Malvada do Oeste, está à solta. Incapaz de esconder a verdade por mais tempo, Aurora finalmente admite que a Bruxa Malvada quer o bebê de Branca de Neve. Logo depois, a Bruxa Malvada chega, ameaçando que o bebê será dela em breve. ("The Tower", "A Curious Thing") Oito meses depois que Bela retorna para o castelo do Senhor das Trevas, ela revela que Neal conseguiu reviver Rumplestiltskin sacrificando sua própria vida. Por sua vez, a Bruxa Malvada agora possui a adaga mágica e está controlando Rumplestiltskin. O grupo invade o castelo e descobre que Glinda, a Boa Bruxa do Sul, pode ajudá-los a derrotar Zelena. De Glinda, Branca de Neve descobre que carrega dois corações puros, o dela e o do bebê, e isso é um grande poder. Percebendo que Emma, um produto do amor verdadeiro, é capaz de derrotar Zelena, Branca de Neve decide lançar outra Maldição das Trevas para chegar até a filha. Já que o Príncipe Encantado é a coisa que a Branca de Neve mais ama, ele convence Regina a arrancar seu coração para que sua esposa possa lançar a maldição. Branca de Neve não quer que seu bebê cresça sem pai, mas o Príncipe Encantado insiste que é a única maneira de seu filho nascer com segurança. Depois que Branca de Neve esmaga o coração dele, a Bruxa Malvada intervém adicionando um elemento mágico à maldição, que apagará as memórias de todos sobre o último ano. Recusando-se a aceitar que a morte de David foi em vão, a princesa convence Regina a dividir seu coração em dois para que ela e seu marido possam viver. A rainha concorda em tentar, e o Príncipe Encantado é revivido à medida que a maldição se espalha pela Floresta Encantada. ("A Curious Thing") Durante Segunda Maldição Uma nova Maldição E Lançada POR NINGUEM Menos Que Branca de Neve , um Fim de voltar a Storybrooke e Encontrar Emma para quê ELA POSSA derrotar o Mombi , Zelena. No entanto, Como resultado da Interferência Fazer Zelena, Ultima Lembrança de todos E O Último Dia em Storybrooke, Quando Regina Parou Pan , mas ninguem PODE recordar QUALQUÉR Coisa Além Disso. "s Maldição Gancho recebe Uma nota misteriosa de Alguém Pedindo-LHE Paragrafo trazer Uma poção de Memória Paragrafo Emma. DEPOIS de abrir Mão o Seu Navio Paragrafo Ganhar hum feijão mágico , ELE Chega em Nova Iorque e convence-la a voltar para pais SEUS. hum Reúne Família em Storybrooke Como Mary Margaret Explica a Emma Que a Única pista Que ELA TEM Que hum ano se Realmente Passados é Sua Própria Gravidez. ( " ' 'New York Cidade Serenade ' ", " ' '''curiosa uma Coisa ' ", " ' de: Não há Nenhum lugar Como hum Casa ' ")'' Na cidade diner , Mary Margaret Tenta ler hum Livro de Cuidados infantis Para se preparar Para o Bebê, mas desiste e Sugere hum Henry that they vao Paragrafo A Cidade biblioteca . Enquanto Henry ESTÁ recebendo o casaco Paragrafo A Viagem, Mary Margaret Encontra Uma Parteira, Zelena . Grato POR ter Alguém que TEM Experiência em Trabalho de parto, Ela permite Zelena Paragrafo tocar SUA barriga de Grávida. Mais tarde, DEPOIS de David e Relatório gancho testemunhando hum residente Transformar em hum macaco Fazer Vôo , Enguias concluem Que a bruxa Malvada Fazer Oeste lançar uma Maldição nova. ( " ''Witch Hunt' ")'' Enquanto David, Emma e gancho PROCURAR o Escritório do prefeito Paragrafo QUALQUÉR Evidência a Bruxa Malvada deixado Paragrafo Trás e Regina Faz companhia Henry, Mary Margaret TEM Uma Reunião agendada com Zelena, that Ela pretende assumir Como Seu novo Parteira. Mary Margaret Diz Zelena Sobre O Que Aconteceu na Primeira praga, EM that Ela e Seu Marido tinha perdido Emma Sob circunstancias terríveis, é Sua Própria Ansiedade em ter hum Segundo filho. DEPOIS Que ELA Telefones David, ELE Chega em casa Há A Há hectare POR hectare POR Ha Paragrafo atender a Parteira. em Uma Conversa, Zelena Dá David Uma Oportunidade Pará deixar Sair medos de Todos os Sobre ter hum Segundo filho, mas ELE tranquiliza Mary Margaret that they PODEM LIDAR COM O Que VEM A Caminho. David Deixa Para retomar Sua Busca Pela bruxa má com Emma e gancho Como Mary Margaret VE Zelena Pará FORA DO apartamento. Em hum gesto de calma, Zelena tranquiliza Mary Margaret NÃO temer ter Outro filho Daquele ELA eStara Ao Seu Lado Durante TODO O Caminho. ( " The Tower ") Em Uma Reunião da manhã no restaurante Fechado, Mary Margaret e SEUS Aliados discutem Procura de Mr.Ouro . Apesar de Que ELA TEM boas Habilidades de Rastreamento, David aconselha Mary Margaret Pará se Sentar este paragrafo fóruns, enquanto o resto Deles busca. Em casa, ELA Entra Moeda Electrónica Panico DEPOIS de Nao SENTIR OS Movimentos do Bebé e Pede Zelena Para Obter Assistência. um Parteira obediente Chega rápidamente Para acalmá-la, afirmando Que É normal, Paragrafo OS Bebês a se mover com Pouca Frequência Como hum Dados de Trabalho se aproxima, e oferece suco de laranja. Mary Margaret Escovas instancias O Estado Atual do Bebé Como devido preocupações um SUAS proprias, embora Zelena Sabe bruxa má uma, Que Todo Mundo na Cidade ESTÁ Falando, DEVE TAMBÉM Ser Dando-LHE stress. Logo apos tragar Todo o suco, ELA TEM o prazer de Sentir o Bebê Começar a chutar; . Tudo Graças hum Ajuda de Zelena Enquanto Zelena Desculpas se à casa de banho, Mary Margaret se assusta when David e Emma, de Repente invadiu o apartamento on-guarda. Ela Observa, atordoado, Enguias Como chutar a porta do Banheiro, APENAS Paragrafo Descobrir Zelena ido. Emma Explica Que Zelena e Uma bruxa má e admite, em lágrimas, that Neal ESTÁ morto. ( " Mentes tranquilos ") Mary Margaret e MUITAS OUTRAS PESSOAS da Cidade Assistir Ao funeral de Neal Paragrafo Pagar SEUS respeitos.Depois, restaurante Nenhum, Zelena Faz Uma Aparição Surpresa Paragrafo ameaçar aqueles that ENTRAR em Seu Caminho Sera, morto Cabelo Escuro. Guarda Em, David Protege uma mulher da bruxa, that penosamente Observa Que ELA NÃO ESTÁ La Para o Seu Bebê, Cabelo Menos NÃO AINDA. em vez Disso, ELA Revela publicamente se Como meia-Irma de Regina e obriga Seu Irmão em cantarolar Confronto na Main Street apos o anoitecer. ( " de: Não É Fácil Ser Verde ") David e Emma Luta Paragrafo Construir hum presépio Como Mary Margaret insiste that they devem Chamar Marco Paragrafo Obter Ajuda. Regina Chega Paragrafo Informá-los de novo Período da Proteção Ela lançou Paragrafo Manter Zelena de distância do apartamento e Proteger o Bebê. ( " The Jolly Roger ") Em Regina Casa , Mary Margaret E David discutir o Que Pará nomear Seu Bebê. Mary Margaret Quer Nomea-lo Leopold, DEPOIS de Seu pai , mas David Observa Que É UM nomo ruim e Como PESSOAS VAO Tirar sarro de Seu filho.A mulher gravida, em SEGUIDA, Sugere Que SUA Mãe o Nome de Eva, mas Seu Marido Parece Muito Certo o Bebê Nao e Uma Menina. ELES São interrompidos QUANDO Emma, Gancho e Regina Entra a Fim de praticar hum Procedimento mágico Para abrir portal hum Paragrafo a Terra dos Mortos e Falar com Cora Sobre as origens da Zelena, mas Ela se recusa a aparecer. POUCO DEPOIS da Experiência fracassada, todos SAEM, EXCETO Mary Margaret, that FICA Para Ajudar Regina LIMPAR. Os Dois descobrem Espírito irado de Cora Já Passou Uma Ficar assassina AINDA COM SUA. Mary Margaret, enquanto brevemente possuído POR Cora, recebe vislumbres da vida da mulher e Que Levou Ao abandono de Zelena. Cora e ENTÃO Forcado a voltar para a Terra dos Mortos por Regina magia Assim Como Belle , David, Emma e gancho Chegar. Preocupado com a forma Como o contacto com Cora poderia ter afetado o Bebê, Enguias Chamam Dr. Baleia , Que Examina Mary Margaret e Garante Que ELA TEM Uma placenta Difícil EO Bebê ESTÁ Bem. ( " Bleeding Through ") A nova Maldição E quebrada POR Regina Dando Henry hum beijo de amor verdadeiro ; . Fazendo com Que todos hum perdidas Recuperar SUAS MEMÓRIAS ( "A curiosa Coisa") Apos Segundo Maldição Finalmente CIENTE das circunstancias de Seu pai a morte de, Henry Faz Uma Visita ao Seu túmulo. Como Emma LHE assegura que Neal Morreu Como hum Herói, Mary Margaret Repente comeca a ter dores de parto ee levado PARA O Hospital de . Com Dr. Baleia da Ajuda, Mary Margaret da Uma luz hum menino Saudável e feliz embala-o nsa Braços Como David observacional. No momento em Que a Família e interrompida POR Zelena de Intrusão. David Tenta puxar SUA espada Paragrafo zagueiro SUA Esposa e filho, mas ELE e congelado enquanto Zelena rouba o Bebê Paragrafo hum Período de ritmo . Com Regina Poder adquirido 's de luz mágica , Ela derrota a Irmã e pára o Feitiço do Tempo. DEPOIS Disso, David Traz Seu filho de Volta para Mary Margaret. hum Segue Reunião; com Emma e Henry Entrar na sala Para atender a Mais recente adição a SUA Família. ( " Kansas ") Uma Cidade all-out Jantar festa comeca a paz retomado em Storybrooke , Mais ou Menos Todo Mundo acredita.David e Mary Margaret Levar Seu filho Paragrafo SUA Primeira Aparição na festa, Quando todos Testemunhas a ativação do Feitiço do Tempo de Zelena, Que foi secretamente devido Ao Sr. Ouro Matando Uma bruxa. Gancho e Emma acabam Viajando portal PARA O do Tempo e Recriar O Primeiro Encontro entre o Príncipe Encantado e Branca de Neve Para garantir o futuro mantém-se inalterado. DEPOIS de voltar ao Presente, Emma Reúne com Pais SEUs, Que anunciam publicamente o Nome pretendido PARA O filho-Neal. QUANDO Regina Deixa o partido chateado Por Causa de Seu amante Robin Hood 's, Esposa Maid Marian , Chegando Ate O Presente A Partir de Uma Linha do Tempo Passado, segue Emma. Paragrafo fóruns da lanchonete Para se desculpar Uma comoção ocorre quando Robin Hood introduz Marian hum Atual Seu amante. DEPOIS Disso, David, Henry e Mary Margaret, com Neal, saia da lanchonete; . testemunhando a indignação de Marian em Direção Regina ( " Trações da Neve ", " Não Há Nenhum lugar Como a casa ", " A Tale of Two Sisters ") Na Manhã Seguinte, David e Mary Margaret Levar Neal Paragrafo fóruns EM Seu Carrinho. Como David Olha PARA O Rosto de Seu Filho Dormir, pondera ELE em voz Alta SE ELES deveriam tê-lo Chamado Baelfire vez. Mais tarde, Mary Margaret assumir o Controle de empurrar o Carrinho de Neal APOS David FICA Paragrafo Trás Paragrafo Manter a Empresa Henry enquanto ELE Telefones Regina. Na Conversa, Emma admite Uma SUA Mãe Que ELA NÃO Contou Uma com gancho Henry AINDA Sobre Seu Relacionamento. QUANDO gancho-se Aparece e Perguntas Emma Sobre se ELA ESTÁ evitando ELE, Como solicitações de louro POR Um pouco de privacidade com o pirata, Assim Que Mary Margaret inverte o Carrinho e Pendura Para Trás Como o Dois conversam. ( "A Tale of Two Sisters ") Tendo Tido Um Dia agitado, Mary Margaret coloca Neal em Seu Berço Paragrafo A Noite Antes de descansar em Uma Cadeira. QUANDO o apagão Cidade ocorre, ELA FICA em Casa enquanto David e Emma Investigar o Problema na Fronteira Cidade. Inesperadamente, Granny , feliz e Leroy aparecer na porta. Como Enguias deixaram-se em, Comentários Leroy Sobre Como bonito Neal E, mas, em SEGUIDA, Afirma grumpily ELE NÃO PODE ver o Bebê DEPOIS de Tudo, JA Que É Muito Escura. Os Três convencer Mary Margaret a assumir o papel de prefeito de Regina ESTÁ ausente. Trazendo Neal Junto ELA com, Mary Margaret e SEUS amigos local o Cabeça Pará DO SERVIÇO elétrico, Onde ELES tentam restaurar a Energia. Enquanto Neal senta-se portador em hum, SUA Mãe Olha PARA O Sistema de circuito Como vovó, feliz e Leroy discutir se Marco OU Dr. Whale poderia Ajudá-los. Uma Vez Que Enguias continuam a queixar-se da falta de Eletricidade, um farto Mary Margaret, Pela falta de sono e Ser Uma Mãe em Tempo Integrante, ataca-los. em Silêncio atordoado, um trio Saida, deixando-a Paragrafo Descobrir Como Coisas sozinho.Logo, Neal Torna-se exigente devido à fome, E Depois de Mary Margaret pega-lo, Ela reconhece Que o Sistema de circuito Simplesmente Precisa de Uma recarga de Combustíveis Paragrafo Iniciar Novamente. Ao faze-lo, Seu Trabalho ESTÁ Feito é Ela vai Pará Casa Com Seu Filho. ( " Branco parágrafo fóruns ") Durante a Primeira Conferência de Mary Margaret Como o novo prefeito, ELA Realiza Varias Tarefas, mantendo Neal Além de introduzir OS habitantes da Cidade hum SEUS Pontos de DISCUSSÃO Sobre Uma agenda Listada. Devido à grande insistência dos Participantes Que Falam Sobre o incidente Parede de gelo em Primeiro Lugar, Mary Margaret informa-lhes Que a Parede EO Criador DELE, Elsa , Não São Perigosos. No entanto, Os Cidadãos se tornam vasculharam-se com a notícia, O Que perturba a Neal tranquila, que comeca a Chorar. Sua Mãe o acalma e Recupera a Atenção de Seu Público-Alvo, mas colapso repentino de Marian Traz O Encontro hum impasse um. DEPOIS, ELA permanece no Escritório do prefeito com Neal Como Regina e trazido POR Robin Hood Para Ajudar a Curar Marian. Mais tarde, na rua, Mary Margaret manipulações Seu filho em hum Braço enquanto ELA Tenta fechar o Carrinho de criança com o Outro. Archie , percebendo o Quanto ELA ESTÁ UM LIDAR eM SUA ágora Vida, Não PODE deixar de manifestar Preocupação POR ELA. felizmente, Mary Margaret Fala Sobre NÃO Querer Perder hum momento com Neal Daquele ELE Crescer vai Rápido. Incisivamente, Archie e lembrado de o Quanto ELA Perdeu com Emma. ELE tranquiliza-la de Que ESTÁ tudo bem Pará NÃO Ser com Neal Paragrafo Cada Segundo, e Que, deixando de ir, ELE vai Ajudá-la, também. Uma vez que Archie se afasta, Mary Margaret E deixado Paragrafo contemplar SUAS Palavras. ( " Rocky Road ") Como Emma se veste Seu Primeiro Encontro com gancho Pará, ELA Mostra SEUS PAIS e Elsa Paragrafo Obter Como SUAS Opiniões. Os Três concordam Que ELA Parece Incrível. Em excitação, Mary Margaret pega Neal do Berço e Diz-LHE, em voz cantar songy, Que SUA IRMA MAIS Velha Dados ESTÁ indo em UMa. Abashed, Emma Diz a ELA NÃO Para Fazer Uma Grande Coisa Sobre ELE, para quê Mary Margaret NÃO PODE deixar de Tirar Uma foto dela. ( " The Apprentice ") QUANDO SEUS PAIS Tomar Uma Noite de folga Paragrafo Passar ritmo de Qualidade juntos, Neal E soluço colocado Belle Cuidados 's. Enquanto Belle ESTÁ embalando-o Como se senta EM UMA das sotão camas David calmamente tranquiliza Mary Margaret Que tudo bem Ficar de VAI,. Ela, no entanto, Esta preocupado com UMA Estar longe de Seu Filho e Medos Algo poderia Acontecer enquanto estao fora. ELE Finalmente convence Que Ela Precisa de Uma pausa. Durante a Noite, Mary Margaret Volta para Casa, uma Vez Que perdoa o fugitivo Will . Como Ela segura Neal, David Entra Pela Porta da Frente. Acreditando Que ELE CRIOU a Situação para quê Ela Pudesse apreender Will e Seu Antigo eu, Mary Margaret Revela ISSO Pará Seu Marido e Agradece a esforços ELE POR SEUS. MESMO ASSIM, David Revela Que ELE NÃO Teve Envolvimento na fuga de Will, mas e feliz Que Ela encontrou o Seu Antigo auto Novamente. ( " Breaking Glass ") Para melhorar SUAS Competências parentais, Mary Margaret Traz Neal hum hum grupo Reunião, Mommy & Me, dirigido por Ashley . À Medida Que Terminar Uma Sessão, o SUA Mãe canta Paragrafo Neal Como Como OUTRAS Maes, incluíndo Aurora , Bebês SEUS cantar para. Emma Chega Paragrafo Pegar Neal para quê ELA POSSA Tomar Conta dele.Mary Margaret Mostra-LHE Todos Os Elementos Essenciais, Tais Como garrafas de leite de Neal, Não Carrinho de Bebê. QUANDO Emma Expressa Surpresa com hum MUITAS Coisas, Mary Margaret comenta casualmente Que ELA quería Neal ter Tudo. ISSO ressoa com Emma, Que Nunca tinha carinho de Uma Mae na Idade de Seu irmão.Emma aprende a Partir de Ashley que Como reunioes servem Como hum grupo de Apoio Paragrafo Mães Pela Primeira Vez, e Novamente, ELA Tenta Ser compreensivo da inexperiência de Mary Margaret Como Uma Mãe MESMO Que Neal e Seu Segundo Filho. Apesar de SUA forte frente, o Ciúme de Emma sai atraves da magia QUANDO ELA Faz Com que o leite da Mamadeira Paragrafo ferver, que Ela nervosamente Explica e devido à Prática de SEUS poderes.Mary Margaret, sem saber o Que ELA ESTÁ testemunhado, se recusa a Passar Neal Paragrafo OS Braços de Emma.Nem uma Palavra, ea Tensão quebra quando Emma E Chamado Paragrafo Dever xerife. Mais tarde Naquela Noite, de Volta ao apartamento, Mary Margaret estabelece Neal NÃO Berço Como Ela discute com Davi, Hook e Elsa o paradeiro de Emma. ( " The Snow Queen ") Como SEUS PAIS SAEM Paragrafo PROCURAR Emma, Neal E deixado soluçar OS Cuidados de Belle Paragrafo A Noite. ( " Quebrar O Espelho ") Com Ingrid 's feitiço se aproximando rápidamente, País OS Solicitar Emma Paragrafo bloqueá-los Paragrafo separar Como Células Antes Que A Maldição TEM Efeito. Emma ESTÁ relutante em Seguir Adiante, mas eventualmente em conformidade. Mary Margaret confia Neal AOS Cuidados de Emma, e Ela, em SEGUIDA, fecha a SUA Própria porta da cela. QUANDO Gancho Chega para Ver Emma Uma jornal jornal vez Ultima, ELA Entrega Neal Paragrafo Elsa, Que se aproxima da célula para quê Mary Margaret PODE tocar Seu Filho. DEPOIS de Uma despedida chorosa Paragrafo gancho, Emma Recupera Seu Irmão em SEUS Braços Mais uma Vez. Estilhaços de Como do Espelho chover da mágica do Céu e se infiltrar no Edifício, ELA protegido Neal Fazer mal. ( " Queda ") Percebendo Que Ela e Elsa DEVE matar a rainha da neve Paragrafo Parar o feitiço, Emma Pede Anna Cuidar de Neal, AO que Ela concorda, hesitante. QUANDO OS Outros deixam, Testemunhas Anna David e Mary Margaret discutindo e Tenta acalmar a animosidade Entre Enguias. Uma furiosa quebra Regina na Estação do xerife e, DEPOIS magicamente envio de Anna e Kristoff longe, chama ELA a Mary Margaret em UMa espada de Luta. Durante a Batalha, Avisos Regina Bebê Neal ESTÁ Dormindo. À Medida Que as Mulheres lutam, David avisa Paragrafo NÃO quebrar o Carrinho Porque ELE NÃO ESTÁ Mais soluço garantia. QUANDO Ingrid sacrifica-se Para quebrar a Maldição, David, Mary Margaret e Regresso Regina Às SUAS Identidades Normais e rir do ridículo de SUAS disputas Anteriores. Os Três Deles, com Neal NÃO Carrinho de criança, reagrupar com Anna, Elsa, Emma Granny, Henry e Os Anões . ( " Visão Quebrado ") Enquanto Storybrooke Recupera paz, Mary Margaret Retorna Ao Seu Trabalho de ensino Como Emma continua hum xerife Agir Como. Na ausencia de SUA Mãe, Avó Cuida do Bebé Neal Durante Uma Manhã. ( " Escuridão na borda da Cidade ") No Meio da Noite, Mary Margaret TEM UM Pesadelo e se Levanta com Pressa para Ver Neal, que pacificamente descansa sem Berço, Paragrafo Seu Alívio. No dia Seguinte, Como SEUS PAIS Seguir em Frente com hum plano Paragrafo roubar Maleficent cinzas 's, Neal E Cuidados colocado soluço Os de Ashley. ( " Unforgiven ") Percebendo que eles AINDA devem Maleficent hum Pedido de Desculpas Para O Que ELES fizeram com ELA, David e Mary Margaret Cabeça Paragrafo fóruns Paragrafo ENCONTRA-la no Escritório do prefeito, enquanto Belle E deixado Paragrafo Tomar Conta de Neal. ( " Lily ") *Realidade Durante Alternate DEPOIS de Isaac reescreve Como Histórias de todos no Livro Heróis e Vilões '' , Neal E transportado Paragrafo Uma Realidade alternativa, Onde ELE se Torna o filho de Belle e Rumplestiltskin . Em Sua Casa, Belle cuida DELE na ausencia do Marido. ''( " Operação Mangosta Parte 1 ", " Operação Mangosta Parte 2 ") Antes Terceiro MaldiçãoUma vez Que Henry aproveita a pena e reverte maquinações de Isaac, Neal e todos retorno afetada Paragrafo SUAS antigaz Vidas em Storybrooke . Os pais de Neal, em SEGUIDA, Leva-lo a Uma Celebração realizada no comensal da Avó. ( " ' 'Operação Mangosta Parte 2 ' ")'' O dia DEPOIS de Emma Tornou-se o Escuro e fugiu Paragrafo Outro reino , uma Missão Pará Encontrar Emma Dá Errado when Zelena obriga Regina a Perder Fazer Aprendiz varinha . Zelena cria hum ciclone, mas Uma Vez Que Ela É impotente de novo, aproveita Regina Uma varinha. Mary Margaret Procura Abrigo na lanchonete com o Bebê Neal, e when Regina redireciona o ciclone em Leva-los Paragrafo Emma, o ciclone rasga o Jantar longe de Storybrooke Paragrafo a Floresta Encantada. ( " O escuro Swan ") Presumivelmente, apos O Desembarque na Floresta Encantada , Mary Margaret Deixa Seu filho na lanchonete Antes de Ela e Alguns de Seu partido Ir para PROCURAR Emma . Logo DEPOIS de Encontrar Emma e reagrupamento com todos Outros OS, o Rei Arthur e SEUS Cavaleiros chegam Paragrafo Leva -Los a Camelot , Como ELE Acredita that they estao profetizou Pará Encontrar Merlin . ( " O escuro Swan ") DEPOIS Que todos Entra no castelo em Camelot, Mary Margaret Prende Seu Filho Como rei Arthur Como SEUS PAIS SAEM Para ir hum zumbido baile oferecido Cabelo Rei Arthur e rainha Guinevere , Neal E colocado soluço Doc 'Cuidados. De s David oferece Paragrafo PEDIR Granny 'Ajuda s, MAS Doc Observa Que ELE PODE LIDAR COM ISSO. Regina , TAMBÉM, oferece-se para Ver o Bebê, mas Mary Margaret convence hum baile Ir ao. ( " O Preço ") A noite David E condecorado Pela Arthur, ELE E dado o Assento Perigosa Cerco da Távola Redonda. DEPOIS ELE Que toma o Seu Lugar na mesa, Todo Mundo aplaude com a aprovação, Fazendo com Que o Bebê Neal, Que ESTÁ Sendo realizada POR SUA Mãe, Paragrafo Começar hum Chorar Ao Ruído alto. Incapaz de acalmar Seu filho imediatamente, Mary Margaret sai PARA O corredor Para acalmá-lo, Onde ELA Vê Uma sombria figura Caminhada Passado. Uma pessoa Revela-se hum Ser hum Que AINDA Vivem, Lancelot , e de ELE avisa Sobre Arthur SENDO UM vilão Que ELA NÃO PODE confiar. ( " Siege Perilous ") DEPOIS de gancho lança escuro Curse Para voltar a Storybrooke, Emma FAZ A SUA Família e amigos materializar inconsciente NÃO Jantar, com Neal Nos Braços de Mary Margaret. Ela ENTÃO apaga Memórias de todos dos Últimos SEIS Semanas, POUCO Antes da Maldição engolfa o Jantar. ( " Broken Heart ") Apos Terceiro Maldição Apos a chegada a Storybrooke , Mary Margaret Prende o Bebê Neal em SEUS Braços enquanto ELA e de Todos os Outros CAEM no Chão com o Impacto do Jantar Caindo no Chão. APOS se Levantar da Queda, ELA Verifica se ELE ESTÁ Bem. ( " ' 'O escuro Swan ' ")'' Apos Regina provou Que Ela É Capaz de Proteger Como PESSOAS da Cidade, Mary Margaret Passa Uma Noite tranquila no restaurante, Onde Ela mantém hum sono Neal, enquanto se preocupar com Emma . ''( " 'O Preço'' ") Com nenhuma forma de Escapar do Destino, ágora que Suas almas foram marcados PARA O Submundo , Mary Margaret, David e Henry Decidir Passar o ritmo SEUS Últimos momentos juntos Como Uma Família. Mary Margaret ConVida Emma se juntar a Enguias sem restaurante, e Pede Uma ELA Paragrafo Cuidar de Neal Uma Vez Que todos se foi. No Jantar, Mary Margaret embala Seu filho Como David e Henry estao com ELA. Emma Entra, Só Para Esconder e observar SUA Familia hum distância, OS Antes de deixar Uma nota Para explicar O Que Ela pretende Fazer Pará almas salvar SUAS. Neal E deixado Paragrafo Trás Nenhum restaurante QUANDO SUA Família E transportado POR Nimue Ao Parque Perto do Lago, Onde Charon ESTÁ Definido Para Chegar e Levar todos PARA O Submundo. ( " Swan Song ") APOS OS pais de Neal e algumas das Pessoas da Cidade partem PARA O submundo Paragrafo gancho salvar, madre superiora e Como OUTRAS Freiras Cuidar de Neal, Roland e Robin na SUA ausencia. [2 ] Na Sala do Berçário do Convento, Neal e do Bebê CAPA São mantidos EM individuos Bercos. Durante Um Dia, Belle VEM dar Como garrafas Bebês fórmula, QUANDO Uma Superior Mãe Entra Paragrafo perguntar Por Que Ela Veio. Belle pega em Algo fóruns Sobre a Superior Madre, é Ela logotipo Descobre Que É Realmente Zelena disfarçado. Enquanto Zelena Tenta Levar SUA filha Paragrafo longe, um portal CRIADO A PARTIR Fazer submundo abre no Chão. Belle, agarrando Bebê Hood, portal Cai Nenhum, com Zelena Segui-la. Portal O, em SEGUIDA, fecha, deixando APENAS UM AINDA Madre Superiora e Bebê Neal na sala de convento. Neve e David , enquanto AINDA NÃO submundo, começam hum medo Que deixar Neal Trás em Storybrooke foi hum Erro, DEPOIS de Levar Mais Tempo fazer Que o previsto Pará Encontrar o Caminho de casa. Com o conselho da bruxa cega , o casal tentar Uma SUA sorte em Uma cabine de telefone em Underbrooke Paragrafo Fazer Contato com Seu Filho em Storybrooke. Desde Neal AINDA E MUITO POUCO, neve e David decidir que DEVE ELE, Cabelo Menos, Ouvir SUAS Vozes, POR ISSO ELES cantam Canções de ninar.Enquanto Neal E geralmente Embalado para dormir com o tilintar do Bebé Móvel Acima do Seu Berço, vez Desta , ELE Ouve SEUS PAIS cantando Paragrafo ELE. Neve e David TEM nenhuma Maneira de saber se ELE ouviu Falar Deles, MAS eles Receber a confirmação de que ELE fez, DEPOIS de Henry registra o Evento NÃO Livro de Histórias . ( " Our Decay ") À partir do submundo, David e neve São deixados incapazes de ENTRAR em Contato com Seu filho nunca mais, DEPOIS de Cruella cabine destroi Uma em Ordens de Hades. Neve, Cujo Nome ESTÁ MARCADO em Uma lapide, NÃO PODE deixar o submundo, mas ELA Pede Ao Marido Para retornar Ao Neal Sozinho. Ela se prepara Para enviar-lo com rubi de Oz , Onde vai Fazer A Viagem Pará Casa de la usando OS chinelos de prata . No entanto, David Perde Sua Liberdade de neve de, permitindo-LHE Para ir com o rubi em Seu Lugar. DEPOIS de hum breve Período de ritmo em Oz, Neve EUA OS chinelos Pará Ir para Casa e se réunir com Seu Filho. Henry, usando o SUA CAPACIDADE de Escrita, registra a História NÃO Livro, com hum Desenho de neve Que Prende feliz Neal em Storybrooke. ( " Ruby Slippers ") No sótão, Neve embala Seu Filho Nos Braços, enquanto em Conversa com Merida e Walter Sobre Rei Arthur de SUA RECENTE cela de Escapar. Logo apos Mérida e Walter deixar de réunir OS Outros Anões Paragrafo hum grupo de busca, Ela conforta o Bebê Neal gurgles QUANDO ELE, dizendo-LHE Que Ela espera Que o resto de SUA Família volta em breve. Assim Como Neve DIZ estas Palavras, David Entra Paragrafo cumprimentá-la. Apos Uma Reunião com o SUA Esposa, David Leva O Filho EM SEUS Braços, enquanto abraços neve Henry e aprende Sobre o destino de gancho de Emma. ( " Last Rites ") Como David planeja vingar Seu pai a morte de, Neve encoraja a deixar o Passado Para Trás e viver para o Futuro. Ela Lembra de Como E Importante Para se dedicar a Neal, à qua David concorda que a paternidade do Bebê EA SUA Prioridade. Neve ENTÃO se aproxima do Berço Onde Neal dorme e vela POR ELE. ( " O Outro sapato ") Uma Manhã, Neve Prende Seu filho nsa de Emma cozinha Como David ESTÁ ocupado Fazendo Panquecas Paragrafo Emma. QUANDO E hora de neve Para sair Para O Trabalho , Ela passa bebé Neal Uma Seu Marido. ( " Strange Case ") Enquanto OS Heróis estao lutando contra a Rainha Má Ameaça de Destruir a todos com Acheron Água, Neal E cuidada POR Granny . ( " Heartless ") QUANDO OS pais de Neal estao vinculados Por Um Compartilhada Maldição , Cada hum Deles se revezam Estar Acordado, hum Fim de Ser com Seu Filho e deixar notas Para O Outro. Neve grava hum Vídeo de si MESMA e do Bebê Neal, que David Mais tarde Relógios. ( " Eu Serei Seu Espelho ") Curiosidades * O nome dele foi dado em homenagem à Neal Cassidy, uma vez que ele se sacrificou para salvar a todos de Zelena. ("Quiet Minds", "Kansas") * Na realidade alternativa de Isaac, Neal se torna filho de Rumplestiltskin e Bela. ("Operation Mongoose Part 2") Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Bebês Categoria:Habitantes de Storybrooke Categoria:Personagens Vivos